


By the Blood On His Hands

by Mirianna



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood, Blood and Gore, M/M, Mention of Child Abuse, Murder, Mutilation, Satanic panic, detective hux, homophobia at work, mention of past child molestation, not nice people yha know, serial killer kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirianna/pseuds/Mirianna
Summary: Kylux Messy elusive Serial Killer Kylo vs Detailed oriented lawful Detective Hux AUCharacters: Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux, Gwendoline Phasma, Finn Dameron Smith, Poe Dameron, Rey Skylwalker, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, LeiaTW; blood, major character death, rape, genital mutilation, body mutilation, mention of child abuse, mention of past child molestation, homophobia at work, I mean he’s a gay cop in the 80’s, Satanic panic, horrible true crime style documentary format





	By the Blood On His Hands

The camera pans over a picturesque winter wonderland scene, the ethereal beauty of the Pacific Northwest in full display. The narrator voice rises in a soft manner, something heavy weighing behind the words carefully chosen to tell the horrible tale of his former years as a Detective with the Vancouver Police Department. While various shots of the mountains surrounding the Canadian city are displayed, the voice powers through the introduction with a slight tremble in the tone.

“When I was introduced to the lead detective of the force task focusing on catching a very prolific serial killers in the 80’s, I had no idea my life would so drastically change. Two of the most infamous Canadian serial killers were very active at that time, Clifford Olson and Robert Pickton, but this story stayed out of the media because of the… nature of the crimes.”

There’s a pause, as a silver fox man in his late 40’s, with sad, soulful, green eyes appears on screen. His face is ravaged by the hard life he lived as a detective, deep lines of worry on his forehead, mouth pulled down in a permanent frown. Pale freckles from age peppering his face, hair that must have been a vibrant red now dull and grey. His hands are cross tightly and resting on the table, shoulders risen, lips press tightly as he’s leaning forward. He’s sitting in a library or a study room, filled with dark coloured wooden shelves, packed and weighted down with heavy books neatly aligned. In the left bottom corner of the screen, in white, bold text, the detective’s title and name is displayed.

Armitage L. Hux  
Vancouver Police  
Detective for 11 years

After taking a shaky breath, the former detective continues his recollection of the events that lead to the most tragic night of his life.

“Back then, with nothing near the forensic tools at today’s police force disposal, tracking and arresting a serial killer was a hard challenge. I had to face true darkness and stare at evil incarnated. Which is saying something because of ‘Satanic panic’ in the 80’s”

Dramatic music swells as Armitage is replaced by more scenery shots, following a cop car driving along a desolated road.

A young redhead re-enactor detective steps out from the passenger side of an old Chevy car, after it parks near the water, walking toward an obvious crime scene perimeter. It’s late at night, both the red head and his older partner trying not to stumble down a dark path filled with giant trees with nothing to guide them than the police issued flashlights. The voice over starts again as the music fades.

“I still remember the first body I saw from that case... like it was yesterday. I arrived on the scene at around eleven thirty, the sky was so clear and the moon was so bright. I remember the oppressing heat and the stench in the air, the darkness around us as we walked deeper in the woods. Death has a very distinctive smell, it stinks in a way that is often called sickenly-sweet and it overwhelms all your senses.”

The young detective kneels down and lifts a sheet, eyes closing and head turning to the side with a distressed look on his features. A beat cop a few steps behind shakes his head, looking very green as he tries to tell the details of the crime to the lead detective.

“Victim is 27 years old Poe Dameron, ID are still on the victim, money still in the wallet, but a ring seems to be missing, he’s very tan but his ring finger is paler where he was wearing it. Multiple stab wounds, both arms broken, legs tied up with yellow rope. Potential traces of sexual assault, I found a condom in the bushes a few meters over there with the clothes.”

The thin older detective sighs and shakes his head, before resting his hand on Hux’s shoulder, who had continued to examine the body as the known details were given to them.

“Are you OK there, Army?”

The sheet is dropped down and the redhead stands up, giving the scene around a quick look. The forest looks so eerie, fog creeping from the lake making the moment surreal. As if he is shaking the dread that settled in his bones, the redhead actor turns toward his partner with a determined look.

“Let’s get some light and do a quick grid search, see if we can find any tire marks or shoe prints.”

A nod and they both walk back toward the black Chevy, opening the trunk to get gloves, evidence bags, flags and cameras. As they fade to black while heading deeper into the woods, the camera is back in the study where Hux is staring in the distance with a vacant look. His voice is more steely when he speaks again, sadness gone and replaced with a burning fire.

“It was my first homicide case as a detective and I was hell bent on finding the unsub that so cruelly ended Dameron’s life…. I was so naive back then.”

The detective's face fades as the camera pans over a cork billboard with photos of the crime scenes, notes for the case and strings linking events to the victims on a map. Standing in front of the impressive display, the young version of Hux is gazing over the map with intensity. Hoping that the millionth review of all the evidence would give him the lucky break he’s been looking for.

The detective voice keeps on narating as different pictures of the crime scene are flashed in a provocative, but still respectful for the dead, fashion. 

“All we know at that point about the unsub, is that it looks like a crime of passion, the stab wounds are deep... the number of wounds…” Hux takes a deep breath, pressing on. ”Making the cause of death exsanguination, or severe loss of blood. Everyone knows that in murder cases, the first suspect is the spouse. In this case, Poe Dameron had been living with his boyfriend Finn for five years.”

Pictures of a gorgeous black man in Army fatigues appears on screen, then pictures of Poe and the name of his husband in white bold letter.

Finn Dameron

“The crime scene can tell us a lot, but when the body has been move, the story of what happened has to be told by the autopsy report. We had no shoe prints and no tire tracks, which were all we could use back in the 80’s in court. DNA wasn’t readily available so we had to double up on the work. We did keep the condom in storage in evidence bag, hoping it would one day to get a conviction..”

Hux was silent for a moment, recomposing himself and returning to the steely determination shown earlier.

“The pressure was incredible from the higher ups to resolve this case quickly and quietly, not everyone was open minded back then... I had some of my own coworkers telling me to drop the case as it grew cold, that…”

The retired detective’s voice choked as he was recalling painful memories. His hands cross over his chest, the green eyes reddens and gets misty.

“I had to hide my proclivities, I was always on my guard and barely let myself even look in the direction of men I had the potential to be interested in. Despite my… precaution, rumors were persistent and I was put on this case because I am ‘one of them’ and sending me under cover, if needed, was more logical... ”

The voice cracks, followed by a long sigh. The young version of Hux is now at a bar, having a drink while a rock band plays in the background. He’s sipping his beer when he turns around and his gaze locks with the singer and leader of the performance.

“Kylo Ren was the first person that made me lower my defense a little, tantalizing me with promises of riches and a happily ever after ending. He had a magnetism, a presence that made everyone in a room look at him with awe and adoration.”

The band leader reenactor, is now sitting next to the young Hux, both of them laughing and sharing a beer in the dimmed bar. He’s tall with dark hair, broad shoulders, brown eyes so dark they’re almost black. 

“My instinct had piped in a few times, telling me something seemed odd about Kylo, but I pushed that feeling aside, dismissed it even. I knew Kylo Ren wasn’t is real name but I never pushed for more information than what he volunteered. Until the Knights of Ren sold some few thousand album and finally made their professional debuts.”

The older Hux was now holding a hand over his mouth, looking horrified and haunted for a moment. There’s a cut as the elapsed time that Hux stood there in silence was cute, showing him now sitting straight in the chair, looking straight at the camera again.

“It was a hard day back at the station the day we finally got the autopsy report. When I finally laid my eyes on the report, I immediately understood the grim face of my captain when he handed me the manila folder. Not only was I reminded of the gruesome stabbing, how deep the wounds were, but also discovered that his tongue had been cut out and is missing genitalia had been brutally shoved down his throat. As for the tongue, it was inserted in the anus quite forcefully, maybe even with the unsub genitalia.”

There’s another pause, Hux visibly shivering on screen, one hand coming up to rub on his face.

“Sorry. This. This case was so horrible, it unfolded slowly and at every twist and turns the details got more and more insane. Where was I again, my apologies…”

A voice off camera gently reassures him that it’s fine.

“Take your time, you were talking about the autopsy report for Poe Dameron.”

“The autopsy report, right, that's exactly when I knew that this wasn't a crime of passion, that whoever did this was a real and dangerous killer. I was confronting real evil for the first time, something that I never thought that I would encounter. Other tasks force around were chasing absolute monsters, but this guy was different, the other cases involved a particular types of women, often sex workers and…”

Hux sighs, both hands coming up to hold his head as emotion washes over him. After a few rapid breaths, he lifts his head up, continuing his story.

“Poe’s murder was touching a nerve, because it was someone from my community, it was someone I could have met at a bar sometime... It was easy to relate to him, so this case got to me because of the brutal way he was murdered. This did not feel only like a personal attack, it also told me that the killer had priors, he was obviously very experienced in both committing the murder, moving the body and leaving almost next to no clues… So it was easy for me to think that he had killed many other gay male.”

The camera is now showing the tape of Finn’s interrogation. He’s sitting in a sparsely furnished police room, rocking back and forth in his chair but his expression is hard to decipher as the old tape is grainy, the quality of the picture is abysmal and out of focus, time stamp in the corner showing 13:05:45. Static lines disturbing the pictures for a few seconds intermittently. The first voice comes from a man out of sight of the camera.

“We’re just doing a routine statement, remember you can stop talking at any time. Why won’t you start with tell us where you were during the time of the murder?”

Finn’s stops rocking, sniffling and speaking in a slurred, soft tone, sob randomly overwhelming him.

“For the hundredth time... we had Chinese delivered then Poe…” The voice cuts of as a small wails escape. The tape cuts and the time stamp at the corner shows 15 minutes have pass, a distorted noises then Finn is back. “... went out to rent a movie. I was at home waiting for him to come back and fell asleep on the couch. I was woken up by the police officer that knocked on my door the next day to tell me the horrible news…”

A Finn reenactor was now at the funeral of his husband, shaking hands with people, many waiting in line to offer their sympathies. Hux’s voice over is steely as he recalls what had happened.

“The guys came back with the result of the investigation of Finn, with the absolute certainty that he was not the killer. The guy was squeaky clean, even if he had a military background, his record is clean, only serving one term and then leaving the Army. He enrolled in the University of British-Columbia in Vancouver, and got a degree in sociology. He then became a professor at the same university that his husband was also attending.”

Pictures of Poe appear on the screen, of his time as a pilot, showing the different types of planes, jets and helicopters he had the chance to pilot.

“Poe Dameron was an American Air Force Ace pilot, he retired after both his parents died in car accident in the late 70’s and then moved to Canada where he met Finn. They got married a year later, they were very happy together, everyone attested to this… I also believe it because Finn kept swearing he didn't do it, the grief... He was grieving, really grieving, you know… he was acting like someone who's really, deeply, grieving the loss of a loved one. I mean, you can tell when the husband is faking it. Finn wasn’t. I... I promised him that I would do my best to stop the guy that did this.”

The actor posing as Hux was going through piles of pictures and evidence, combing everything. Then the phone rings. The screen turns to black and the older Hux sighs.

“Luck was just against us, Detective Tarkin died of a heart attack a few months onto the investigation, the appointment of a new detective was taking time, it was a very stressful period. Thankfully Phasma came into this case.”

A new person appears on screen, a blonde woman wearing bright red lipstick. A name in bold white letter appears.

Gwendoline Phasma  
Vancouver Police  
Detective for 22 years

The woman is smiling, staring at the camera, she’s beautiful in her older age, her blond hair turned silver almost platinum, pale eyes with an all knowing stare and the ever present bright red lipstick. Her silver, satin blouse is reflecting the lights of the car passing in the street of the cafe the interview was conducted at.

“My name is Gwendoline, I was Armitage’s partner after Detective Tarkin’s replacement was turned over for another promotion. When I came in, the investigation was stalling, no new information was coming forward to help solve the case. So we worked on the profile, what it told us, trying to see if any other crimes fit the profile we had established or even any similar MO.”

Hux is now slumping a little in his chair, gaze fixed somewhere off the camera, fists clenched in his crossed arms.

“At the same time that the case was growing cold, my boyfriend who was in a very successful band, started to tour around Canada, with more free time, I started to dig deeper into the investigation and got obsessed with it. No one died for almost a year and a half, no new leads or suspect, it was a dead end. Until I received a fax from Ottawa…”

The camera pans over the picture of a redhead, laying face down in the grass, clothes missing, tied up with a yellow rope, then an autopsy report showing ‘death by exsanguination’ highlighted in yellow. Hux’s voice was steely, hinting on the rage he was keeping inside.

“They were investigating a weird stabbing that occurred about three months ago, gay, male victim, died after bleeding out from multiple stabs wounds.”

Phasma came back on the screen, hands wrapped around a coffee mug, biting the side of her bottom lip as she recalled the events.

“When I reviewed the autopsy reports that Hux provided from Ottawa, I noticed that the stab wounds were very similar, the victim was very different, but the wounds were similar, another common factor was his wedding ring was also missing. The Ottawa Police was sending him those faxes, because they wanted to investigate someone call Benjamin Solo.”

Hux was pale on the screen, lips closed in a tight line. He looked furious.

“I needed to think, get out, everything I was looking at from that Ottawa murder was horrifying me. When the background check for Benjamin Solo came back, I felt like I got punched in the guts. The mugshot picture of Benjamin that was staring at me was the split image of Kylo Ren.”

The camera pans over a stadium filled with people dancing to a rock concert, the front man, Kylo Ren, wearing a black mask with silver highlights was singing and dancing over the stage, wearing a black tank top, black jeans and combats boots. The voice over from Hux resumed as the screams from the fans fades.

“I got home right away, I was shaking and processing, I called Kylo as soon as I arrived, but he was in the middle of a show and he couldn't come on the phone. I sat down and reviewed the autopsy reports that just arrived earlier... And it was... frightening… I... I was seeing the similarities of the MO, the only difference was that the victim was a redhead. I called the station and put a search for every redhead murdered in the past year, since Poe had died, throughout Canada. I couldn’t shake away the feeling of dread that overtook me.”

A Phasma reenactor was on screen, dropping a box full of files on Hux’s desk.

“We got many hits on the search you put out there. It came back with 37 murders, all over the country, the fax machines can barely keep up from all the files being sent to us right now. And those are only fitting the redhead profile. We should do the same with victims fitting Poe’s profile.”

The Hux actor was digging through the files, shaking his head as he reviews the information as fast as he can, scanning pages after pages of brutal descriptions of murder, some appearing on screen highlighted in yellow. Time passes as both the younger versions of Hux and Phasma creates a map of all the murders and pictures of the bodies where they were discovered.

Back to the present, Hux rubs his face again, sighing.

“When it finally dawned on me that Kylo was Benjamin Solo, that he was the one responsible for every single horrible thing I was reviewing, things changed drastically. The suspect, a serial killer, was my live in boyfriend.”

[Commercial break]


End file.
